Once The Lights Are Gone
by Beck-dono
Summary: "Its over." That's all he said. My heart dropped into my stomach. He couldn't leave. He just couldn't. I loved him. Naruto' POV, AU, Narusasu, mpreg sorta, and surprises inside. More crap from my mind :D


This popped into my head while listening to Adele: Someone Like you. Its one of my favorite songs, I only wish Adele was around when I was younger D: AU of course, Naruto's POV, oh yes there is one itty bitty OC in here, but I promise its not what you think! Read happily my lovlies.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot.

Once The Lights Are Gone

"Its over." That's all he said as he walked back into the bedroom.

I watched Sasuke's retreating back, my eyes wide. I could feel the shock and heartbreak written all over my face. My heart dropped into my stomach. He couldn't leave. He just couldn't. I loved him.

"Buh-but, Sasuke!"

"Stop Naruto, its over."

His onyx eyes glared at me from within the bedroom. I was standing on the balcony and for a second considered jumping. But I just couldn't, knowing that we would soon be gone. Us, this thing we had.

"Sasuke please don't, don't, do this!"

"Shut the hell up!" He hissed,

"Do you know how thin these walls are?"

"I-I know but-! But Sasuke!"

I could feel it coming. The ultimate shut down. None of my pleas would work and he would just walk away. I knew it would happen and I knew I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I felt the sting of tears.

"…Are you crying?"

"Nu-no…I just, I…yes. Yes Sasuke I'm crying."

"Jesus Christ Naruto."

He frowned at me, his delicate face contorted with annoyance and mild concern. I saw a glimmer of hope. Just maybe, maybe I could save this. I ran into the room and hugged him tightly.

"Please Sasuke…"

"Fuck off Naruto. Now pack your shit."

"But-but, Sasuke!"

"Shut up retard. This is our last day in Disney World."

I all but screeched and fell onto the hotel bed. He looked at me disapprovingly but smiled. He laid on my back, kissing the side of my neck. I groaned with sadness and rolled over so we were laying side-by-side. He smiled,

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself, but you knew we were leaving today. You're making a bigger deal out of this than Kosuke is."

I glanced over at the other bed, where our slumbering two year slept. He was tucked away comfortably under the blankets, chewing on his Buzz toy. Or whatever the hell it was. It was our first family trip together and he had fallen asleep before the fireworks had started. I peered out the doors to the balcony, the remainders of the light show were dying out softly. Sighing I sat up onto my elbows,

"Can't we just book like another week? Pretty please?"

My husband raised an eyebrow,

"You may have summers off because you teach, but I on the other hand hold a real job. You're lucky I got this week off."

He moved to stand and I wrapped my arms around him. He glared a little but otherwise let me hold him. We stayed like that for a good while until a genius thought struck me. It was foolproof!

"Sasuke?" I said in the softest voice I could.

"Hm?" He was tired, which reminded me how adorable he was.

"Let's have a baby."

Silence.

"Naruto, I'm going to kick your ass in the next five seconds if you don't get off me."

I quickly let him go, sitting up,

"No! Wait! Just hear me out!"

"Stop yelling dumbass, you'll wake him." He glanced at our child.

I couldn't help the fact that my chest swelled with pride at my beautiful family. Sasuke was a great daddy, even if he worked a lot he tried the best he could to spend quality time with me and Kosuke. Though since we both work days Kosuke was often being watched by Itachi. At first I thought this might be a bad idea considering Itachi wasn't the child friendly person. But it turned out great, except that Kosuke's first word was 'Tachi'. That still pissed me off.

But it was better than leaving our precious child in the care of Kyuubi and Madara. Not that they weren't good caretakers, its just…I just knew they would be knocking boots while the baby was around. And I didn't want my sons first words to be 'Do me baby' and thus why he stayed with Uncle Itachi.

"Just listen, if you get pregos then you can go on maternity leave and we can spend the rest of the summer at Disney World."

I grinned a shit eating grin if there ever was one. He just stared at me and then he laughed. I frowned, I thought it was a pretty good idea. Stupid Sasuke, he was such a douche.

"First of all, that's retarded. And second, no way in hell am I getting pregnant again."

He stood and continued packing. I sat on the bed with a pout.

"But I dun' want you ta go back to work."

I crossed my arm childishly. He looked back at me and sighed.

"Stop acting like a bitch, besides the more I work now the more likely I can get Christmas off."

I smiled and embraced him from behind. That immediately made me feel better. The first two Christmases of Kosuke's life Sasuke had to work because his boss hates me. I don't know why either! All I ever said to the guy was that his wig was outta' place. I was doing him a solid! Fucking drag queen.

"You promise?" I nuzzled his nape.

Chuckling he nodded and leaned back into my hold. I kissed lightly around his neck. He hummed appreciatively. I smiled against his neck,

"Hey do you know what I want this Christmas?"

"Hn, what might that be?"

He sounded like he was about to pass out. Which was super cute.

"I wanna go to your office,"

"Yeah?"

"And have sex on your boss' desk."

He laughed. I smiled and held him tighter. I guess I could live without Disney World for the whole summer, as long as I got Sasuke to myself once in a while.

"Hey since the kiddy's asleep you wann-"

Kosuke's wailing interrupted my sentence. That cock blockin' bitch. Sasuke stood up and plucked that little bastard right into his arms. Rocking him gently Sasuke smirked at me,

"I guess Kosuke doesn't want a little brother yet."

"I guess fucking not."

End.

D: Oh did I get ya'? Yeah I thought the ending could've been cuter buuuuut ya' know with it being 4am n all I just thought this could do. I loved writing this, sad I couldn't use Kosuke more. I might do some drabbles with Kosuke n his two papas later on…

Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this short ass piece of cuteface. Review! Review so you can tell me if you want drabbles! And maybe even toss me a few ideas :D


End file.
